


tuck me in / john egbert

by danavidanny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, i should sleep, its too late, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danavidanny/pseuds/danavidanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're asleep and john tucks you in</p>
            </blockquote>





	tuck me in / john egbert

You have settled down for the evening, a book in your hand, a nice sweater, and a warm cup of [favorite hot beverage]. The day had been fairly exhausting and you were ready to just relax. So after a nice little dinner, you finally had some time to yourself to relax.  
  
Sighing contentedly, you take a sip of your warm drink, open your book, and begin reading. Slowly but surely, the sun outside begins to set, casting fiery golden rays of dying sunlight into your home. You loved to spend your time like this.  
  
As you are getting up to go refill your mug, a knock sounds at your door and causes you to change your route. After you make a dash to the kitchen to set your mug down, you straighten yourself out and open the door. Behind it is John Egbert, your boyfriend and best friend.  
  
"Hey, John," you say nonchalantly, stepping to the side to let him in.  
  
"Hi, [Name]," John greets, taking a few steps into your house.  
  
You're curious as to why the glasses-wearing boy decided to come over to visit you, so you ask him. "Why are you over here?"  
  
John blinks at you from behind his glasses. "Can a guy not stop by his girlfriend's house and hang out?"  
  
"Of course he can," you answer, shaking your head a bit before you head back into the kitchen. "Though, I don't know what we'd do."  
  
Like many other nights previously, you both end up cuddling on the couch, wearing sweaters that are too big for you, and watching TV - or channel surfing at least.  
  
The moon starts rising high in the sky and you feel yourself drifting off into an infinite dream land. John is only aware that you're sleeping when he looks down at your face, which is peaceful.  
  
The boy lets out a quiet, breathy chuckle and shuffles out of the cuddling position as gently as he can as to not wake you from your slumber. He stands up and stretches his limbs before he slips his arms under you to lift you up.  
  
"You're so sweet," he mumbles as he shifts you around in his arms. For a moment, he worries that you can hear him because a faint smile crosses your lips.  
  
He tries his best to creep up the stairs to your bedroom as quietly and slowly as possible. Some steps creak under his feet and he stops for a moment after each one that does to ensure that you aren't waking up. Luckily, it seems that you are passed out and won't be waking up anytime soon.  
  
John reaches your room and nudges the door open with his foot. Silently, he scuffles across the floor and lays you on the bed. He pulls the covers over you, tucking you in, and watches as you snuggle into the warmth of the blankets.  
  
"Goodnight, [Name]," he whispers as his kisses your forehead. He crawls into the bed next to you and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. "I love you."


End file.
